Give katniss back
by whycantitbefollowthebutterflys
Summary: The 75th hunger games ended in a fiery bang, snow now has Katniss and Peeta needs to get her back. But with snow planning to devestate the districts can peeta get to katniss first.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta opened his eyes to a bright luminescent light, he could hear the low humming of an engine and the high pitched rhythmic beep of the machine. He tried to sit up but his efforts were met with the force of strong hands pushing him back down. He tried to fight the arms. He screamed for help. "Get off me! Let me go!"

Peeta thrashed his legs and hands ripping the needle out of his arm, fresh warm blood trickled to the floor.

"KATNISS…KATNISS". All he could think about was whether she was safe. He had seen the arrow flying through the air, seen it strike the force field, felt the flakes fall burning his skin like fiery petals from a burning flower. As he had lay there stunned, he felt something grab him from the sides, as he tried to move he felt himself lifted up, as if gravity had failed. As he was lifted up he remembered seeing Katniss lying motionless on the ground, her bow still clutched in her lifeless hand. He remembered calling her name. Screaming at her to wake up, to run away. Higher and higher he went, from where he was he could see the peace keepers, guns in hands flood into the devastated arena, they surrounded Katniss, they moved closer to her, encircling her. Before Peeta lost consciousness he saw them lift her off the ground, saw her limp body being transferred into the back of a white truck.

"Peeta calm down" Haymitch said has he tried to push Peeta down onto his back. Hearing the voice of his mentor Peeta relaxed a little, he looked up into the tired eyes of a man who had seen far to much hurt in his short life.

"Where is she Haymitch, where is she, you promised you'd save her. You promised"

"Peeta I tried" Haymitch replied, the pain in his voice all too noticeable. "When she hit that force field it all happened so fast, we found Finnick first fighting off a peackeeper, we grabbed him and continued looking. At this point Snow was on the attack, he was sending in peacekeepers quicker then we could ever have imagined. You were the next person we found, you weren't moving, Katniss was about 100m across from you, I tried to get to her I promise, but the peace keepers were too fast, they surrounded her, there was nothing I could do, Coin told us to pull out. I'm sorry Peeta…..im sorry".

It took a minute for Peeta to digest what he has just been told. Snow had what he wanted, she was his only threat, she was the one that turned the world against the capitol.

"What! Haymitch you promised, you said you'd save her, she's what snow wants, you've handed him the bullet all he has to do now is pull the trigger!"

Peeta threw all his body weight into the effort to get free from the hands that held him down. Haymitch went flying across the room, his back slammed into the wall, knocking the breath out of him.

Peeta fled into the corridor. He didn't realise how unsteady he was on his feet, he crashed through the double doors into what looked like a control room. Finnick was stood looking out of the window of the hover craft, next to him stood a women with grey hair, when they heard Peeta crash through the doors they turned, Peeta had crumpled in the corner, sobs made his weak body shudder.

"Peeta" Finnish exclaimed as he made his way over to the cowering body on the corner. "its ok Peeta, its ok we'll get her back, once we are at 13 we figure out a way".

"Wait….. What?...13?" Peeta lifted his tear stained face to look directly in Finnicks eyes, confusion clear to see.

"I'm sorry Peeta" finnick said as he took hold of Peetas shoulders.

"There is no district 12"


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta stared out of the hover craft window. It had been 5 days since he left the games, he still hadn't heard any news on Katniss. In those 5 days he felt that his world had been shattered. One minute he was in a living nightmare with the love of his life and next pushed into an even worse nightmare, one that he still struggled to comprehend, a life without Katniss.

Peeta was on his way to district 12. He had to see that it was gone to actually believe it. Gale had told him what had happened, about the fire.

 _We were watching the games in the main square. We watched Katniss shoot the arrow into the sky, or at least what we thought was the sky. As we watched the arena flake away the screen went black. Peacekeepers started to flood the square, they ushered us back to our homes, they cut the electric off, we were left like sitting ducks._

 _That's when I heard the first explosion._

 _I ran out of the house to see the sky filled with mini aircrafts, they were bombing the district. The first bomb hit the Hob and sent it up in flames. I could hear the screaming of innocent people as they tried to flee. I ran to try and help to find Mrs Everdeen and primrose dragging people from the burning remains of the Hob. People had started to flood the streets, coming to help. But the bombs started to rain down on us. One by one they fell. Each turning streets into infernos of fire. I grabbed Mrs Everdeen by the arm and told her we need to go. She stared at me with a vacant look on her face. She had just seen what had happened in the games. No one new if you two were safe._

 _Prim was the one who spoke. She said we couldn't leave innocent people to die. So with the help of a few of the miners we started to direct people to the fence. I knew where would be best to go, where would be best to get people out, I knew which part of the fence was weak._

 _In the end we got about 100 people out, to many bombs were falling, we had to flee, we walked through the woods, trying to help and support the injured, we walked into the night to scared to stop in case we were being followed. We lost people on the way, people to weak and injured. By the time the sun has risen we had lost around 10. It was then that we saw the ruins of district 13._

 _They let us live with them as long as we pull our weight and help with jobs. Coin saved us, the peacekeepers would of found us in the end._

The hovercraft landed and Peeta stepped down onto an ash covered floor. As he looked around he saw what used to be the main square. He could see the ruins of the justice building, the space where he, Katniss and Effie had stood at the beginning of the 74th hunger games. As Peeta looked around him he saw only destruction. He walked along the streets, his feet crumbling what was once the walls of people houses. He turned left and head down another street. Half way down he stopped. What he was facing were the remains of his families bakery. Gale hadn't been able to save them, they were killed in the initial wave of bombs, or at least that was what Peeta was lead to believe.

Grief struck Peeta like a knife. The thought of his mother and father, the look of relief on their faces when Peeta returned home from the 74th Hunger Games loomed in Peetas mind. He knew his parents hadn't expected him to live, but then neither did anyone else. He remembered when his father said to him to save the girl and thought loom how that's worked out.

What Peeta discovered as he walked through the remains of his district made him feel weak at the knees. Every street he passed had been made into a grave for the men, women and children who had lived there. These people were supposed to live without fear, live in relative peace. That's why every year children got sacrificed.

Peeta couldn't help feeling that their deaths were for nothing.


End file.
